Lo que el tiempo se llevo
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Hermione pensó que la amistad con Harry sobreviviría a todo, incluso a la distancia; pero no esperaba que las consecuencias de haber tenido sexo con su mejor amigo, serían incluso mas grandes que el arrepentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a la magnifica JKRowling, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza, espero les guste. Disfrútenla!**

*LO QUE EL TIEMPO SE LLEVO*

CAPITULO 1

Y ahí estaban nuevamente, una sonrisa se formo en ambos rostros antes de recorrer los pocos metros que los separaban y fundirse en un gran abrazo.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz! – ella se separo de él, lo miro a los ojos un momento antes de volver a abrazarlo - ¿cómo… cómo te fue?

- ¡Muy bien! – le enseño su hoja de resultados – ¡Entre a Cirugía! ¿y tú?, ¿Entraste a Ginecología?

- ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí! – Hermione no podía dejar de saltar – ¡Harry lo logramos!, ¡no lo puedo creer!

- ¡lo sabía!, ¡te dije que lo lograríamos!

- ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

- ¡De nuestra vida!

Harry y Hermione no podían dejar de sonreír, y no era para menos; ambos serian unos especialistas, hace un año habían terminado su carrera en medicina. Y ahora les acababan de dar la mejor noticia del mundo, ambos habían aprobado el examen de ingreso a la especialidad. Harry se especializaría en Cirugía y Hermione en Ginecología.

Eran muy buenos amigos; se habían conocido en la facultad de medicina hace más de siete años, y desde ahí habían compartido todo, alegrías, tristezas, amores, desamores, siempre habían tenido una excelente relación; muchas veces no era necesario que dijeran las cosas en voz alta, ellos simplemente se comunicaban con la mirada.

Hermione era una chica lista pero sobre todo dedicada, sabía manejar su tiempo mejor que nadie, algo que Harry envidiaba ya que a él jamás le alcanzaba el tiempo para acabar sus proyectos o estudiar para sus exámenes; a él lo que lo caracterizaba es que era sumamente inteligente, hábil e intuitivo sobre todo con las mujeres; algo de lo que Hermione siempre lo reprendía.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al auto de él, ella lo miro un instante; no podía creer que fuera así de afortunada, estar junto a Harry después de haber pasado ese examen. Él le gusto desde el instante en que lo vio, su sonrisa era hermosa sin contar esos lindos ojos verdes que con un batir de sus pestañas hacían que cayera rendida. Y aunque al principio de su relación ella era la típica chica enamorada de su mejor amigo, con el pasar del tiempo esa relación fue cambiando a una muy buena amistad; ella se dio cuenta que Harry realmente la consideraba su amiga, y que a pesar de que ella estuviera enamorada por él, no lograría entrar al corazón de Harry de otra manera que no fuera solo la amistad. Renuncio a ese loco sueño y pudo seguir adelante sin que su corazón se rompiera al ver que Harry salía con todas las chicas menos con ella; conoció chicos, lloro por un par de ex amores, se emborracho por otro par. Quería a Harry, pero en este punto ya ni siquiera se imaginaba alguna relación con él que no fuera amistad. Solo era su amigo, y eso la hacía feliz.

Harry por su parte sentía que explotaría de felicidad, el mayor sueño de su vida estaba por cumplirse, el sueño que tenía desde niño y la promesa que le había hecho a su madre antes de morir se verían por fin realizados. Y aunque sabía que su padre saltaría también de la felicidad, él en momentos como estos extrañaba a su madre; ella había fallecido cuando él solo tenía catorce años, su padre había hecho lo imposible por criarlo de la mejor manera; y Harry no tenía nada que reclamarle ya que creía ser una buena persona, pero difícilmente dejaba entrar a una mujer en su vida, las únicas que ocupaban un lugar en su corazón eran su abuela materna y Hermione. Nunca se imagino que conocer a Hermione lo iba a hacer tan feliz, llego justo en el momento en el que él necesitaba una amiga, ella era muy buena persona; y aunque había ocasiones en que se sentía culpable porque sospechaba que su amiga sentía "algo más" que amistad hacia él, decidió simplemente ignorar esas señales; Hermione era su amiga y aunque le resultaba atractiva como mujer no dejaría que algo tan vano como el deseo manchara la amistad que tenían. Ellos funcionaban como amigos y como amigos quedarían. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

- Deberías de hablarles a tus padres de una vez – le dijo Harry mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo y desviaba la mirada hacia ella – probablemente en unas horas estés completamente ebria como para articular palabra

- ¡Harry! – lo regaño mientras reía – no voy a tomar tanto – Harry la miro por un segundo – ok, ok, tienes razón mejor los llamo de una vez

- Hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas? – volvió a mirar al frente mientras avanzaba – calificación igual a alcohol; ahora, estoy seguro que ninguno saco baja calificación así que lo justo es…

- Eres un descarado – Hermione reía – no puedo creer que seas mi amigo

- ¡tú eres peor que yo! – le contesto él con una sonrisa - ¿recuerdas la fiesta de despedida de la facultad?

- ¡oye! Había que celebrar nuestra graduación – se quedo callada unos instantes – además no recuerdo muy bien ese día

Harry comenzó a reír – Es a lo que me refiero

- Como sea, se controlarme – se miraron nuevamente y volvieron a estallar a carcajadas – ¿tu ya le hablaste a tu papá?

- Aun no, pero estoy seguro que se imagina en que condición le voy a hablar

Y no se equivoco, sus amigos habían organizado la mejor salida para celebrar el éxito de ambos. Ron nunca dudo del éxito de sus amigos, y a pesar de que él había optado por estudiar leyes en vez de medicina; nunca termino la amistad con Harry que mantenía prácticamente desde pañales, a Hermione la conoció hace unos años y aunque al principio trato de conquistarla después se dio cuenta que era la versión femenina de Harry, y eso además de parecerle un poco gay le parecía injusto hacia su amigo ya que el sospechaba fuertemente que Harry y Hermione se sentían atraídos hacia el otro; algo que a pesar de que ellos siempre negaban él no les creía ni una pizca.

- Y quiero hacer otro brindis – canto Ron hacía su público – por mis mejores amigos que avanzan otro paso más en su vida – "salud" corearon algunos - ¡ey! Esperen tu Dean y Seamus aun no acabo… bueno brindo por mis amigos que avanzan otro paso más en su vida – "salud" volvieron a corear Dean y Seamus - ¡joder que se esperen que aun no acabo!... bueno ¿Qué más me falta, qué más me falta? ¡Ah sí! ¡Y Brindo por mis amigos que avanzan otro paso más en su vida!

- ¡SALUD! – entonaron todos

- ¿crees que lo haya hecho al propósito? – le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras reían por el espectáculo de Ron – ha tomado menos que yo

- Se escuchaba realmente sincero, así que no lo creo – se estiro para tomar la botella y servir otro poco mas de whisky en sus vasos – y probablemente ya estaba ebrio cuando llego

- Probablemente

Las risas y alegrías poco a poco se iban extinguiendo hasta que solo fueron unos cuantos los que quedaban conversando sobre política y cultura; temas valga decir son clásicos en las conversaciones "intelectuales" de borrachos.

- Lo logre – dijo Harry antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón de forma dramática

- ¿te costó mucho? – le contesto Hermione

- Es Ron… obvio que me costo, se fue solo con la condición de que mañana temprano vayamos por mariscos – Hermione levanto su ceja – si, se le olvido su alergia a los mariscos; además como si se fuera a levantar temprano

- Ahm… - Hermione lo señalo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir – ahm… ahm… se me olvido que te iba a decir

- ¿estás demasiado ebria? – le pregunto Harry mientras reía

- Nop – Hermione rió – pero probablemente mañana tendré la resaca de mi vida; además no me juzgues Potter que fue tu incompetencia en los fulls los que hicieron que entrara a rescatarte

- Todo era planeado Hermione, solo quería despistar a la competencia – Harry volteo cuando escucho su nombre entre la plática de sus amigos – no, no, no… están equivocados lo que representa esa pintura es un mundo…

Para cuando Harry dio por terminada esa discusión además de terminarse su nuevo vaso de brandy, volteo por fin a ver a su amiga, y con ternura la descubrió durmiendo en el sillón; por su mente paso la idea de tomarle una foto, pero la descarto al instante; ella lo castraría sin dudar si lo sabía.

- Hermione… Hermione´s – le dijo Harry mientras la movía del hombro – ya vámonos.

Hermione entreabrió los ojos y alcanzo a murmurar un sí, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida, mientras farfullaba despedidas de cariño para sus amigos; Harry la siguió después de despedirse también de sus amigos. Para cuando salió a la calle, Hermione lo esperaba en la puerta de copiloto mientras titiritaba de frio.

- Harryyyyy apurate, apurate, tengo friooooo – se metió rápidamente al auto cuando este quito la alarma

- ¡Si que hace frio! – le dijo Harry al entrar al auto

- ¿estás seguro que debes manejar en este estado? – le señalo Hermione

- Pues debo hacerlo, allá arriba todos están peor que yo… no manejare rápido lo prometo

- Será mejor que me lleves a mi departamento y te quedes ahí, solo esta a unas calles de aquí.

- De hecho eso era lo que planeaba – sonrío – muero por acostarme y dormir

- Anda, vamos entonces

Y aunque por orden implícita de Hermione iban a 8 km/hra, no tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de ella. Subieron el elevador entre risas nuevamente, recordando anécdotas divertidas de su carrera.

- ¿Y te acuerdas de mitosis? – le dijo Harry cuando salían del elevador

- ¿mitosis? ¡No! ¡Meiosis! – Grito Hermione

- ¡No señor! ¡Mitosis! – Grito después Harry mientras estallaban a carcajadas

Cuando entraron al departamento, y por fin dejaron de reír; Harry se dejo caer en el único sofá que tenía Hermione ahí y ella lo siguió.

- ¿sabes lo que si voy a extrañar? – le pregunto Hermione mientras lo volteo a ver

- ¿A tu doctor favorito? – le sonrío Harry mientras ellas le daba un golpe en el hombro

- Gracioso – rio Hermione – a él de preferencia sería muy feliz si no lo vuelvo a ver en mi vida

- Yo se que te voy a extrañar a ti – confeso Harry apenas en un susurro

- ¡Ay Harry! – Hermione lo abrazo – yo también te voy a extrañar

- ¿nos divertimos estos años no?

- Mucho, pero pues podemos hacer un esfuerzo por seguirnos frecuentándonos, no es como si nos fuéramos a distintos países

- No lo sé Hermione, no va a ser lo mismo; supongo que poco a poco nos iremos separando mas, es lo normal

- Si, supongo que si

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos; un suspiro escapo de la boca de Hermione.

- Eres el único chico que me ha rechazado – rio ella

- Pues solo déjame decirte que me la has puesto difícil – contesto él

- ¿difícil?

- Claro que si, verte caminar con esas faldas y más cuando te pones zapatillas; en esos momentos debo recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no seducirte

- Eres un tonto – rio Hermione

- Nosotros no podemos hacerlo – Le dijo seriamente Harry mientras se volteaba a verla y se iba acercando a ella

- No, tienes razón; no podemos – le contesto ella que había recargado su cabeza sobre el sillón, sin hacer ningún atisbo de apartarlo cuando él se iba acercando mas a sus labios.

- Estaría mal – Harry la tomo por los brazos y fue ascendiendo con sus manos

- Muy mal – le contesto ella con la voz ronca, aclaro su garganta – aunque…

- ¿aunque qué?

- Pues nos vamos a dejar de ver, puede que me olvides – Hermione se sonrojo inmediatamente, el aparto su vista de sus labios un segundo y la poso en sus ojos

- Jamás te voy a olvidar

Termino de completar el camino hacia sus labios, se fundieron en un beso inocente al principio casi inexperto; y poco a poco mientras sus bocas se iban conociendo fueron desinhibiéndose; Harry le rodeo la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo mientras ella gemía y enredaba sus manos en su cabello azabache; Hermione le abrió su boca mientras se colocaba a horcadas sobre Harry que aun permanecía sentado en el sofá, las manos de este inmediatamente se fueron al trasero de ella mientras apretaba ligeramente sus nalgas; el gemido de ella y el movimiento de sus caderas le indicaron que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba. En un momento donde ella necesitaba aire separaron sus bocas y Harry aprovecho para besar su cuello que había quedado expuesto y a su merced; Hermione no dudo en quitarse su sudadera y tirarla al suelo, instantes después sintió las manos de Harry que levantaban su blusa mientras ella alzaba los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Harry tomo un momento para verla a través de sus lentes y ver como ella se sonrojaba por estar solo con su sostén, él sonrío; a pesar de todo lo que conocía de ella, verla tímida de repente era algo que aun le sorprendía. Volvió a acercar su boca hacia ella que no tardo en contestarle su beso mientras le iba desabotonando los botones de su camisa a él. Harry acaricio la espalda de ella hasta que se topo con el broche del sujetador el cual no tardo en abrir para quitárselo por los brazos; sus manos inmediatamente se fueron a sus pechos de ella quien ya había acabado con los botones de su camisa y tuvo que exhalar fuertemente cuando el acaricio con sus dedos sus pezones que ya se encontraban totalmente erguidos. Harry la tomo de la cintura y la acostó sobre el sillón colocándose sobre ella para después acabarse de quitar la camisa, Hermione ya no había hecho amago de taparse ahora solo no podía despegar la vista ni las manos del pecho de Harry, acariciarlo como siempre había deseado, sus manos ascendieron hasta su rostro y lo jalo hacia ella para volverlo a besar. Poco a poco la demás ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que solo podían sentir la piel del otro.

- Harry… Harry… por favor… - Hermione no podía dejar de gemir mientras movía las caderas hacía él, dándole a entender lo que necesitaba de él.

Un suspiro salió de ambos cuando Harry por fin atendió sus suplicas y se fundió en su interior; comenzó un vaivén lento, mientras la besaba y acariciaba con delicadeza los pezones de su amiga, ella solo podía acariciar con lentitud la espalda de él, hasta que sus manos fueron bajando y llego a su trasero jalándolo hacía ella; necesitaba más y Harry lo entendió, sin salir de ella se arrodillo y con sus manos apretó y levanto las caderas de ella y comenzó un vaivén más fuerte, más rápido, justo lo que ambos necesitaban. La habitación se comenzó a llenar de gemidos cada vez más fuertes, hasta que Hermione cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras un grito se quedo atorado en su garganta, las contracciones internas de ella fueron la gloria para él, quien solo necesito otras dos fuertes estocadas para vaciarse dentro de ella. Después de esos benditos segundos en que duro su orgasmo, él se dejo caer sobre ella, aun sintiendo las contracciones que su vagina le hacía a su pene ligeramente ya flácido.

Cuando sintió las manos de Hermione recorrer su espalda levanto la cabeza y la miro por fin, ella solo miraba el techo de la habitación. Pasaron los minutos hasta que Harry hablo por fin.

- No sé… no sé qué tan correcto sea lo que acabamos de hacer – dijo serio

- No fue correcto – le dijo ella sin mirarlo, pero cuando él hizo amago de salir de ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su trasero jalándolo nuevamente hacía ella – pero no por eso malo.

- No, definitivamente malo no fue – Harry suspiro y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de ella quien inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza

- No se puede volver a repetir, ¿estás de acuerdo? – le dijo ella, sonrió cuando sintió como dentro de ella, su pene no estaba de acuerdo

- Lo siento – le dijo él – es solo que estar aun así… tal vez, debería quitarme ya.

Cuando se estaba levantando nuevamente para salirse de ella, Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente y un gemido salió de sus labios.

- Aunque tal vez… solo por hoy – cerro los ojos cuando Harry empujo hacía ella – solo hoy hagamos una excepción.

Y al parecer eso era lo que Harry necesitaba escuchar ya que la volvió a besar mientras enredaba sus manos en su cintura y se levantaba del sofá con ella entre brazos, para dirigirse a la habitación y a la cama de ella.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras estiraba su cuerpo, un gemido ligeramente doloroso salió de sus labios, y sonrió mientras recordaba la noche anterior y todas las posiciones que ocasionaron su condición el día de hoy.

- Buenas tardes – la saludo Harry y ella abrió sus ojos para verlo recostado contra el cabezal de la cama

- Uhmm… ¿qué hora es? – tentó alrededor buscando su celular

- Tu celular creo que sigue en la sala – le contesto él – y creo que son como las cuatro de la tarde

- No puedo creer que haya dormido tan tarde – sonrió ella – tengo hambre

- Yo también – la miro un segundo – Creo que necesitamos hablar…

- Harry…

- Yo, siento lo que paso ayer Hermione, no puedo decirte que el alcohol tuvo la culpa por que ya sabes que no creo en esas estupideces

- Si, tienes razón

- Pero también sabes que yo no quiero una relación, actué mal; porque eres mi amiga, no debió de pasar esto, lo siento

- Oye, un momento; primero antes que nada no fuiste tú el único que actuó ayer y no me obligaste a nada, y en segundo lugar sabes que yo tampoco quiero una relación con nadie. Además ayer aclaramos que era la única ocasión; se que actuamos estúpidamente e hicimos algo que tal vez no debíamos, pero ya paso… no podemos regresar el tiempo y corregirlo

- Solo, solo no quiero que pienses que me aproveche de ti… o que quiero algo más de ti

- Harry creo que ambos somos mayores, ambos sabemos lo que queremos; y créeme cuando te digo que todo está bien. Te conozco, y por lo mismo creo que me conoces; nuestra relación no debe de cambiar por este tropezón que tuvimos.

- No cambiara – Harry sonrió – ¿Puedo pasar a bañarme y después vamos a comer?

- Sí… ¡tengo hambre! – Harry enrollo la sabana alrededor de su cintura mientras se levantaba de la cama

- Entonces… ¿todo bien? – le pregunto

- Todo está bien - le sonrió ella

¿Todo bien?, no hubo mentira más grande que esa.

****FIN DEL CAPITULO****

**Hola a todos! bueno en primer lugar gracias por leer esta nueva historia; que esta inspirada en mi vida lamentablemente, aunque con algunos pequeños cambios (ojala que él chico de mi vida también fuera Harry). Bueno, la historia ya la tengo muy avanzada y como necesito acabar de publicarla antes de que termine febrero, pss me verán muy seguido por aquí. **

**Espero que la historia les guste y me comenten que les pareció. **

**~~Harmony FORever!~~**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen completamente a la magnífica JKRowling, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza. Espero les guste, Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 2**

El cambio fue poco a poco, no algo que se advirtiera a simple vista; un mensaje no contestado, un llamada cortada rápidamente por estar muy ocupado; una salida al cine cancelada "lo siento, surgió algo. Te llamo luego" y la espera de una llamada que nunca llego.

Hermione no era estúpida, sabía lo que pasaba; Harry se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que habían hecho esa noche y a pesar de que ya lo habían vuelto a hablar y a pesar de que habían acordado "olvidarlo" al parecer jamás lo lograrían.

Y lo cierto es que ella tampoco había hecho mucho esfuerzo por buscarlo, una parte de ella se sentía herida ya que sabía que si Harry huía de ella era porque realmente se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y no era para menos Hermione no entraba en los estándares de conquista de Harry Potter, rubias y curvilíneas; y aunque sabía que no era fea, no era rubia y sabía que no tenía el cuerpo perfecto solo un cuerpo en buena condición física. Poco a poco ese alejamiento de Harry solo se fue convirtiendo en enojo, ¡ella no podía creer que él actuara de forma tan inmadura! Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos no podía creer que lo que los hubiera separado fuera un momento de calentura, estaba enojada con él y con ella misma por no haber conservado los pantalones puestos. Pero era orgullosa y llego a la determinación de no buscarlo hasta que él mostrara un poco de interés; tal y como hacían en sus pasadas discusiones.

Aunque una parte de ella muy pequeña en realidad pero que crecía con cada día que pasaba, tenía mucho miedo de que esto fuera el comienzo del fin, tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver, tenía miedo de no poder arreglar esto antes de que se fueran a estudiar su especialidad; y en ese momento ese miedo se convertía en una profunda tristeza.

Lo vio un par de veces en las oficinas en las que tenían que tramitar sus papeles de ingreso al hospital y aunque la primera vez apenas y se saludaron; para la segunda ocasión Hermione se armo de valor y decidió enfrentarlo.

- Te odio ¿lo sabes no? – le dijo al interceptarlo en un pasillo

- ¿perdón? – abrió los ojos sorprendido

- No me has hablado, apenas y me mandas mensajes y actúas como un completo imbécil fingiendo no conocerme

- Claro que no, estás loca Hermione

- Si, probablemente si lo este, pero digo la verdad

- Te he dicho que he estado ocupado, la fiesta de jubilación de mi padre me tiene como loco; sin olvidar que toda mi familia quiere consultas a domicilio todo el tiempo. – se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano – lo siento si he actuado como imbécil

- No completamente – corrigió ella – solo que estoy sintiendo que cada día nos separamos mas y mas; y temo que eso no tenga relación con la residencia sino con lo que paso esa noche

- Hermione… - Harry la miro a los ojos – créeme que no es eso, ¿quedamos en que lo olvidaríamos no?

- Si, tienes razón – sonrió – solo que eres mi amigo, no quiero que nos convirtamos en extraños

- No lo haremos – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella rodeaba inmediatamente su cintura con sus brazos, había extrañado su olor; un suspiro de alivio salió de los dos

- Sabes – le sonrió Harry al separarse de ella – de hecho hoy cenare con los chicos en casa de Ron ¿quieres venir?, digo para convivir un rato

- Claro – sonrío Hermione, tal vez su amistad no estaba tan perdida.

Se despidieron después de que cada uno tuviera su entrevista con la institución que los becaria esos años mientras continuaban estudiando. Hermione se encontraba feliz, y aunque su orgullo se había ido por un caño ella no podía estar más que contenta, se encargaría de retomar su amistad con su mejor amigo y olvidarse de todo ese asunto del alcohol combinado con sexo y Harry Potter.

La cena era en cinco horas, así que le quedaba tiempo para visitar a su mejor amiga Ginny y platicarle las últimas novedades.

- ¿y así de fácil? – la interrumpió Ginny a media explicación – te dejo de hablar por casi dos meses ¿y tú te conformas con que estaba muy ocupado con las visitas de doctor?

- Apenas es un mes… y además ¿porqué no creerle Ginny? Se lo agobiante que puede ser a veces la familia.

- Pero es que no me entra en la cabeza que no le dé tiempo ni para contestarte los mensajes, vale ya sé que no eres su novia ni nada; pero por educación por lo menos debería de hacerlo

- Lo sé Ginny, pero mira… ambos tenemos distintas maneras de lidiar con la vida, y Harry es de los que se sienten responsable de todos; así que supongo que si no me hablaba es porque no quería hacerme sentir mal recordándome lo que paso ese día

- Uhm… si tu lo dices – resoplo Ginny – bueno, por lo menos lo hicieron después del examen, ¿te das cuenta que probablemente hubieran reprobado si lo hubieran hecho antes?

- Estoy segura de eso

- Bueno te lo tienes merecido por no haberme invitado a tu fiesta

- Estabas invitada – Hermione rio – que Neville te entretuviera para no ir, no es mi problema

- Graciosa – le saco la lengua – Bueno de todas maneras no me hubiera gustado arruinarte la diversión de esa noche

- Uhmm – Hermione rodo los ojos – creo que ya acordamos que esa "diversión" nos salió muy cara

- Bueno si, las consecuencias ya están; pero dime ¿te arrepientes realmente de lo que hicieron?

- Ginny…

- Anda contéstame, has estado evadiendo esta pregunta todo este tiempo

- La verdad… la verdad no me arrepiento – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente – se que no debimos de hacerlo, pero que te puedo decir… es algo que siempre había querido, siempre tenía la duda de cómo sería Harry en ese aspecto

- Aha, ¿y cómo es en ese aspecto? – le sonrío Ginny mientras movía sugestivamente sus cejas, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle la interrumpió rápidamente – espera, espera… ¡esta plática merece mi especial de fresas achocolatadas!

Hermione solo negó riendo mientras veía a su amiga levantarse del sofá y correr a la cocina por su orgullo culinario.

- No debería de contestarte eso – le dijo cuando la vio regresar con la bandeja en su mano – pero me has traído mi delirio, así que caeré en tu trampa

- Todo es con un fin amiga – rio Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sofá y le extendía el postre a su amiga

- Fue bueno… tierno y raro – Ginny levanto las cejas y Hermione rápidamente agrego – no, no, no me malentiendas; a lo que me refiero es que se sintió muy…

Hermione se quedo con la palabra en la boca y la fresa en la mano cuando una sensación de asco se instalo en su estomago avanzando rápidamente hacía su garganta; no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de ponerse sus zapatos, solo corrió hacia el que sabía que era el baño y vomito lo poco que llevaba su estomago, mientras que con su otra mano aun sostenía la fresa que había estado a punto de comer con el chocolate aun resbalándole por la mano. Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaba por tirar la fresa al basurero cuando el asco se apodero nuevamente de ella, y volvió a arquearse sobre el inodoro, pensó en la fresa que aun tenía en su mano y el estomago se le revolvió, así que rápidamente se deshizo de la fruta y con todo el asco del mundo lavo su mano llena de chocolate. Hasta ese momento escucho la voz preocupada de su amiga.

- ¿Hermione estas bien?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿puedo pasar?

Cuando Ginny entro al sanitario la imagen de su amiga la dejo sin aliento, su amiga se encontraba en el suelo a lado del inodoro, lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras estos tenían la mirada más asustada que le hubiera visto antes.

- Hermione… - Ginny se acerco lentamente – Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?

- Ginny… creo… creo… - se quedo en silencio unos instantes – soy una estúpida

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que estoy embarazada

Minutos después se encontraban en la sala un poco mas calmadas pero sin poder hablar todavía; Ginny solo miraba a Hermione dándole el tiempo para que lo analizara; Hermione solo miraba el suelo apenas y parpadeaba, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando; tanto haberse preocupado por su distanciamiento con Harry cuando ahí el problema resultaba ser otro.

- ¿Qué voy hacer? – soltó Hermione en un susurro

- Debemos de asegurarnos que si estas em…

- ¡no lo digas! – casi le grito Hermione – no, no, no quiero creer que pueda ser cierto

- Pues hay que hacerte la prueba – Hermione asintió - ¿Pero realmente crees que puedas estar?... Digo, tú eres doctora

- Los doctores jamás somos objetivos con nosotros mismos Ginny – permaneció en silencio unos segundos – pero sí, sí he sentido algunas cosas…

- El cansancio, molestias matutinas, ansiedad…

- ¿falta de periodo? – señalo Ginny como haciéndolo ver lo más obvio

- No, bueno si, pero ya sabes que soy irregular así que no le tome importancia y todo lo demás se lo achacaba a la pelea con Harry, a la emoción de entrar a la especialidad… - se cubrió su cara con sus manos - ¡Dios! ¿Qué voy hacer con mi carrera? ¡no puede ser!

- Hermione tranquilízate, respira, debemos asegurarnos que esto realmente está pasando.

El tiempo que duro la prueba de sangre fue un infierno; Hermione no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la sala del laboratorio, estrujándose las manos a todo momento; su cabeza solo calculaba días, fechas, recordaba todo lo que podía haber sido un indicio de que estaba embarazada; era una ridiculez ella sería Ginecóloga y no se había dado cuenta de su estado, quedaba claro que sería la peor Ginecóloga que hubiera existido jamás.

- Hermione, me vas a volver loca… - le reclamo Ginny – podrías sentarte y ya

- No puedo… Ginny no entiendes… - se calló cuando la chica de recepción la llamo para entregarle el sobre.

- Ábrelo – le insto Ginny, Hermione solo lo sostenía en sus manos – dámelo, yo lo abriré.

- Ya, ya lo abro

Hermione se sentó, y después de respirar fuertemente abrió el sobre rápidamente, Ginny que estaba a su lado también se encontraba nerviosa; ambas soltaron una exclamación cuando leyeron el resultado. POSITIVO.

- Oh, Hermione… - Ginny no podía hablar, volteo a ver a su amiga cuando la escucho sollozar – tranquila – Hermione no podía dejar de llorar.

- ¿Qué voy hacer? – Hermione no podía dejar de ver el resultado – No puede ser…

- Estarás bien Hermione; te ayudaremos – Ginny también estaba soltando lagrimas con su amiga

- Yo… yo… necesito estar sola – se levanto rápidamente – lo siento, gracias por acompañarme, pero en verdad necesito estar sola.

Ginny observo a su amiga salir; la entendía, esta noticia no se trataba de cualquier cosa, la vida que había planeado estaba a punto de tomar otra dirección totalmente distinta.

Hermione no supo en qué momento había llegado donde estaba, el sonido de un claxon cuando estaba por cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta del trafico es lo que la hizo reaccionar; apenada regreso sus pasos y cuando el semáforo camino lo poco que quedaba para irse a sentar a una banca del parque que tenía enfrente. Tenía un remolino de emociones, no sabía cómo es que se supone debería de sentirse, ¿triste por qué su futuro no iba a ser como lo planeo?, ¿enojada por haber sido una borracha calenturienta que ni siquiera se acordó de utilizar condón? Ó ¿feliz por convertirse en madre? Quería hijos, claro que los quería; pero no en ese momento, no de esa manera, no con alguien que sabría no la quería de la manera que una madre necesita ser querida por el padre. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué le había hecho a su hijo no nato? Sabía que con eso le negaba la posibilidad de tener una familia como la que se merecía. Aun si se lo decía a Harry… ese era otro problema, ¿debía decírselo? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Tal vez decírselo no era tan buena idea… descarto ese pensamiento tan rápido como le llego a la cabeza; claro que debía decírselo, tal vez su hijo no iba a tener una familia como tal, pero no le iba a negar la oportunidad de conocer al padre; era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Su mirada se centro en una niña de unos tres años que jugaba con su papá mientras su mamá grababa esa hermosa escena en su celular; su mano inconscientemente se fue hacia su barriga aun plana a pesar de tener un poco más de un mes de embarazo.

Debía contárselo a Harry… otro miedo la invadió ¿y si él no quisiera saber nada de su hijo?, bueno eso sería su problema; no iba a obligar a Harry a nada, pero tampoco le iba a negar la posibilidad de conocer a su hijo. Además ¡era Harry! Él era buena persona y no creía que pudiera rechazar a su hijo. Miro la hora, faltaba media hora para la cena en la casa de Ron; debía decírselo a Harry pero no esa noche, no cuando ella aún seguía impactada con la noticia. Debía de planear la manera en la que se lo diría de la manera correcta y en el lugar correcto. Tomo su celular y escribió un corto mensaje _"lo siento Harry, no podre ir a la cena. Salúdame a los chicos_" sí, eso sería suficiente por el momento.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando no recibió contestación; bueno, eso era otra cosa que tendría que arreglar, ahora sus problemas personales debían de pasar a segundo plano. Su atención iba a cambiar hacía la personilla que más lo necesitaba, su hijo.

Harry miro su celular y su seño se frunció, no entendió que era lo que había pasado para que la amistad con la que creía su mejor amiga se fracturara de esta manera. Las mujeres de por si eran difíciles de entender, pero Hermione lo era más; primero lo agrede en las oficinas porque él no se comunicaba con ella, y ahora cuando se supone se iban a ver para platicar le cancelaba. Bueno le daba igual, ya era suficiente andarse preocupando por ella; todo este mes pensando y recordando lo que habían hecho ese día. Si tal vez era cierto que había reducido la convivencia con ella, pero es que le costaba tanto verla a los ojos; no importa cuántas veces ella le dijera que lo que paso no fue nada y no podía afectarle, él sabía que mentía; la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de ello, ella estaba enamorada de él, y él lo sabía cuando se acostó con ella convirtiéndolo a él en un maldito aprovechado. Ella siempre había sido buena amiga y él se aprovecho de lo que ella sentía para poder meterse en sus pantalones. Ella era buena amiga, él no.

****FIN DEL CAPITULO****

**Hola! aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me hayan leído, por sus alertas y favoritos y aun mas por sus review´s! **

**Pues esa es la consecuencia de la que se habla en el summary, espero que les guste los rumbos que tomara la historia, se que parece triste y hasta desesperante algunas veces pero les aseguro un final feliz... **

**~~Harmony FORever~~**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen completamente a la magnífica JKRowling, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza. Espero les guste, Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 3**

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que aun no amanecía, odiaba levantarse tan temprano por que en la tarde tenía que tomar necesariamente una siesta o estaría insoportable; se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y miro a su todavía inexistente panza, otra cosa que le había cambiado ese pequeño que se estaba formando en su interior era su horario de sueño y estaba por volverla loca.

Miro su celular 4:00 de la mañana, bueno eso por lo menos la ayudaría cuando entrara a trabajar al hospital, necesitaría reloj interno para levantarse tan temprano. Inconscientemente sus dedos se dirigieron a la sección de mensajes de su celular, y vio el último mensaje que le había enviado a Harry "_Harry, háblame cuando puedas por favor, necesitamos hablar" _se lo había enviado el día de ayer y aun seguía sin contestación.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, y diariamente había tratado de contactar a Harry, al principio le hablo una y otra vez hasta que él contesto, pero cuando ella comenzó a decirle que necesitaban verse para platicar, él le dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado, que lo disculpara y que le hablaría por la noche para ponerse de acuerdo; Hermione se sintió como una estúpida al creerle ya que esa llamada nunca llego. Llegados a este punto ella estaba más que enojada, estaba encabronada! encabronada con la actitud de Harry, una que en todos los años de conocerlo jamás había demostrado con nadie, mucho menos con ella; le ponía triste el final irremediable de su amistad pero la ponía furiosa el saber que a Harry eso le daba igual. Hermione pensaba que él probablemente seguía arrepintiéndose de esa noche, pero no era justo lo que le hacía y más cuando ella lo último de lo que quería hablar era de esa noche, bueno solo de las consecuencias.

Bueno si él no quería verla, que se jodiera, ella ya tenía suficientes cosas en su cabeza como para añadirle los traumas de Harry; cerro los ojos un momento, no… no podía hacer como si no le importara, de una u otra manera esta situación era de ambos y Harry tenía todo el derecho a saber de su embarazo y del futuro hijo que tendrían. "Basta" se dijo a sí misma, era demasiado temprano para amargarse la vida, se levanto y comenzó a ordenar su habitación.

- A las 10 de la mañana recibió una llamada, aunque no de la persona que esperaba.

- Hermi holaaa – canturreo su mejor amiga al teléfono – ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

- Hola Ginny – sonrío mientras la escuchaba - ¿cómo estás?

- No intentes cambiarme el tema; pero yo estoy muy bien gracias. Neville se acaba de ir, así que en este momento estoy saliendo para tu casa ¿estás ahí, cierto?

- Si, hoy no pienso salir de aquí – Hermione seguía en pijama, su plan para el día de hoy era enfrascarse en un par de películas nuevas y olvidarse de todo lo demas

- Error querida amiga, porque de hecho espero que estés lista para cuando llegue a tu casa

- ¿Qué?... no Ginny, lo siento pero no quiero salir a ningún lado. Lo siento

- Pues iremos Hermione, te recuerdo que estas embarazada y necesitas ver a un Ginecólogo

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco – Ginny te recuerdo que yo soy doctora… y próximamente seré Ginecóloga, no necesito ver a un doctor.

- Exacto, aun no lo eres; así que necesitas que alguien más lleve el control de tu embarazo, ¡por dios Hermione! Se supone que eres doctora y debes saber estas cosas

Hermione bufo, no había necesidad de tal cosa ya se había hecho un ultrasonido, estaba tomando sus pastillas prenatales; por el momento no necesitaba nada más. Pero Ginny no se callaría hasta que ella accediera.

- Ok, ok, iremos

Ginny llego veinte minutos después, justo cuando Hermione se estaba poniendo sus zapatos. Se la quedo mirando un rato con una sonrisa dulce plantada en su rostro, hasta que Hermione se sintió cohibida.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Le pregunto con su seño fruncido

- Te ves linda – le dijo Ginny mientras sonreía

- Ok… uhmm gracias… pero me gustan los hombres Ginny

- Tonta – rió Ginny – a lo que me refiero es que por tu sola cara cualquiera notaria que estas embarazada… estas… resplandeciente.

- Oh Ginn – Hermione se acerco a abrazarla – muchas gracias amiga

Después de que las hormonas de ambas se controlaran, se limpiaron las últimas lágrimas y salieron rumbo al doctor. Ginny aun no había sacado a Harry a la conversación pero dado que Hermione aun no lo mencionaba sabía que seguían sin hablar. No entendía el cambio tan radical de Harry, el tal vez nunca había aceptado sentimientos románticos hacía Hermione pero definitivamente nunca le había hecho algo así, ¡él la quería! Así que llegar al punto de casi ignorar a Hermione le provocaba darle una serie de patadas justo en su ingle; le dolía ver a su amiga sufrir, ella no merecía pasar por todo esto sola.

Hermione no se sorprendió de que cuando llegaran a la clínica casi inmediatamente pasaron al consultorio, Ginny ya había sacado la cita. Se alegro de tener en este momento a su mejor amiga, era una de las mejores personas que había conocido; y aunque desearía que su madre también estuviera ahí, aun no había agarrado valor para hablarles a sus padres. Ella ya era una adulta pero sin duda hablar con sus padres significaba un interrogatorio para el que todavía no estaba dispuesta a tener.

- Buenos días Hermione, Ginny – las saludo el amable y cabe mencionar guapo doctor que las atendió – ¿a que se debe el honor de tener a mis dos pacientes mas hermosas juntas?

Ginny rio coquetamente mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco, Alex era un coqueto incorregible; y aunque se veía que Ginny en verdad le gustaba nunca se había tratado de aprovechar de su condición, además que Ginny estaba completamente enamorada de Neville por supuesto.

- Estamos aquí por Hermione, doctor – Ginny le señalo con la cabeza a Hermione

- Siéntense, siéntese – les pidió el doctor - ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

- Estoy embarazada

- Felicidades – le dijo mientras sonreía – ¿supongo que ya te hiciste una prueba sanguínea?

- Si, aquí esta – Hermione le extendió el resultado de laboratorio, él ya sabía que Hermione era doctora – y aquí está el ultrasonido

- Ok, veamoslo – se quedo viendo un momento el estudio – parece que está todo bien; ¿te parece si te checo otra vez?

- Si, está bien – contesto Hermione mientras pasaba a su cama de exploración, le hizo algunas otras pruebas, midió su pequeña panza mientras le preguntaba cosas básicas de su embarazo. Cuando llego el momento de hacerle el ultrasonido nuevamente Ginny se levanto de su lugar y tomo a Hermione de la mano.

- Uhm por el tamaño parece que cinco… casi seis semanas; que corresponde con lo que tú me dices… parece que todo está en perfecto orden…

Hermione dejo de escuchar al doctor mientras fijaba su vista en la pantalla, aun no tenía nada de forma lo que se mostraba ahí, pero definitivamente había algo, algo que día con día crecería cada vez mas. Sonrío, comenzaba a tener esa imagen grabada en el corazón, se sabía de pies a cabeza los tejidos que estaban en ese momento alojados en su útero, pero lo que no sabía y no se había imaginado antes era todas las sensaciones que le provocarían el verlo. En su mente de pronto entro Harry y se pregunto si su hijo se parecería a él; una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, le hubiera encantado que Harry la hubiera acompañado a esa visita al doctor, ser de Harry esa mano que la sostenía con fuerza mientras le limpiaba la lagrima con la otra. Volteo a ver a Ginny mientras sonreía y agradecía en silencio su presencia.

Pasaron otro tiempo más en el consultorio, checando los detalles de su embarazo; salieron de la clínica y caminaron la poca distancia hacia el estacionamiento en completo silencio. Para cuando entraron al auto de Ginny está ya no pudo soportar la duda.

- ¿Has hablado con él, Hermione?

- No – respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza – le he llamado y mandado mensajes y no me contesta ninguno de los dos

- Lo siento

- No te disculpes por él Ginn – Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas – simplemente no se qué le pasa.

- Es un imbécil, eso le pasa – le dijo su amiga – porque es obvio que piensa que tu quieres hablar de lo que hicieron esa noche

- Bueno… en eso tiene razón – Hermione hizo una mueca

- Pero no de la manera en que él piensa

- A veces pienso que ya no debería decirle, que debería de agarrar la poca dignidad que me queda y simplemente comenzar a olvidarlo

- Estás en tu derecho – la alentó Ginny

- No… no lo estoy – Hermione suspiro – perdí mi derecho en el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada. Él necesita saber de esto; se lo debo a mi hijo, ya después lo que él quiera hacer no importara

- Pero solo estas sufriendo de esta manera Hermione, no te mereces los desplantes que él te está haciendo, se que tu embarazo fue consecuencia de dos personas, pero tu sola lo puedes manejar muy bien, él no te podrá reprochar nada; nos tiene a nosotros que si te queremos… - Ginny calló en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – no quise decir que Harry no te quiere, es solo que…

- No te preocupes Ginny, es la verdad; el no me quiere… si me quisiera no me haría esto. Pero le voy a decir, el necesita saberlo

- Está bien Hermione, no quiero que sufras más, eso es todo

Habían ido al cine después, Ginny quería que olvidara un poco su tristeza y no quería dejarla sola tan temprano; a las seis de la tarde después de comer Ginny se tuvo que despedir, Neville llegaría a despedirse de ella, saldría en un viaje de trabajo y no lo vería por una semana.

- Anda vete – la insto Hermione – no quiero que Neville me culpe por tener menos tiempo a "su pichoncita"

- Es un apodo dulce aunque no lo creas – Ginny le saco la lengua – hablamos más tarde ¿ok?

- Está bien, está bien, ahora vete – se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo

Cuando Hermione se quedo sola en casa, miro a su alrededor; extrañaría su apartamento, el hospital donde trabajaría quedaba al otro lado del país, así que necesitaba venderlo pronto; decidió que estudiaría un rato antes de dormir, de repente sus ojos se fijaron en el sillón donde ella y Harry compartieron más que un beso. No se arrepentía de esa noche, arrepentirse significaba arrepentirse de lo que ella llevaba en su interior y eso estaba fuera de discusión, ya amaba a su bebe. Miro su celular nuevamente, iba a escribir otro mensaje a Harry cuando se decidió a terminar de una vez por todas con esto, tomo su cartera y llaves y llamo a un taxi al salir, necesitaba pensar que es lo que diría así que no quiso llevar su auto. Ya basta de comportarse como niños, Harry debía saber de su embarazo cuanto antes; como dijo Ginny el embarazo fue obra de los dos no de ella sola.

Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando el taxi doblo la esquina para llegar a casa de Harry, vio que su auto estaba afuera por lo que él debía estar ahí; suspiro y tomo su celular para llamarlo esperando que no fuera necesario ir a tocar el timbre.

- ¿Por aquí está bien? – pregunto el taxista

- Si, por aquí… - Hermione se quedo con la siguiente palabra en la boca, estaba aproximadamente a unos veinte metros de la casa de Harry pero aun así pudo ver con claridad lo que pasaba, él besaba con desesperación a una chica de cabello rubio mientras rebuscaba algo en sus pantalones tratando de avanzar hacía su puerta; Hermione pensó que buscaba las llaves de su casa hasta que vio su celular entre sus manos, ella aun tenía el celular pegado a la oreja llamándole; estaba por colgar pero no fue necesario ya que vio como él miro la pantalla alejándose un segundo de su acompañante y después de un claro suspiro corto la llamada para seguir con la tarea de comerse a esa tipa.

- ¿Señorita? – la llamo el taxista nuevamente - ¿Señorita, me escucha?

- ¿Perdón..? – Hermione reacciono, aun tenía el celular pegado a su oreja escuchando solamente el vacio al otro lado del teléfono; ¡él había ignorado campalmente su llamada! ¡frente a ella! ¡y solo por seguir besando a una tipa!

- Ya llegamos – le dijo el taxista que la veía extrañado - ¿está bien?

- Si… si lo estoy – le dijo ella aguantándose las lagrimas un poco mas – lo lamento, me puede llevar a otro lado… me equivoque de dirección.

A Hermione ya hasta le daba vergüenza, le había manchado a Ginny mas blusas con sus lagrimas de las que podía contar con sus dedos; siempre había sido buena amiga, pero en momentos como estos regularmente era Harry el hombro sobre el que se apoyaba; nunca llego a imaginar que ahora él fuera el responsable de todas las lagrimas que le caían.

- Llora amiga, llora todo lo que puedas – Ginny le acariciaba su cabello mientras ella estaba llorando sobre su regazo – pero después de esto… tienes que seguir adelante.

- ¡es que no… no entiendo Ginny! – Hermione apenas y podía hablar entre sollozos – nunca… nunca me había hecho algo así… ¡fue la mejor persona que conocí en muchos años!, ¿Cómo puede lastimarme así?

- Estas enamorada Hermione – lo dijo Ginny como si fuera algo obvio – te duele, porque te diste cuenta que él no lo está de ti.

- Pero… pero no… - Hermione se sentó mirándola

- Lo estas – le dijo seria – para comenzar a olvidarlo, debes empezar por aceptarlo.

Hermione bajo la cabeza mientras deslizaba aun mas lagrimas por su cara; no tenia caso seguirlo negando, siempre, siempre había pensado que si se lo negaba diariamente a ella misma llegaría un día en que ya no lo sentiría ¡cuán equivocada estaba!. Desde que conoció a Harry su mundo se detuvo ahí, no podía concebir un día sin su presencia; y se daba cuenta que le dolía mas el hecho de no verlo que lo que él le acababa de hacer.

- Lo amo… - Hermione acepto por fin – pero sentir este amor me está matando

- Enamorarse nunca es un error Hermione; pero debes aceptar cuando llega el momento de renunciar

- Pero… pero él... – Hermione se volvió a sumergir entre lagrimas

Sabía que Ginny tenía razón, no podía seguir de esta manera para siempre, no podía seguir esperando a que pasara lo que ella tanto deseaba, sabía que Harry la quería pero nunca la iba a querer de la manera en que ella necesitaba; no era culpa de ninguno, solo una broma cruel del destino que los acerco de esta manera pero sin llegar a unirlos nunca.

- El no merece a la gran chica que eres… sabe lo grandiosa que eres como amiga y persona y tuvo un ligero vistazo de lo que puedes ser como mujer y aun así te dejo ir.

- Además… - continuo Ginny – ya no debes pensar en ti solamente…

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente, en verdad era tonta; ella sufriendo por Harry cuando en su vientre alojaba alguien que la necesitaba para sobrevivir, que la necesitaba completa y fuerte. Ella sabía que se vendrían épocas difíciles, pero no podía dejar que su hijo pasara por el rechazo de Harry así como lo estaba pasando ella; su hijo merecía más. Ese pensamiento la hizo decidir, de ahora en adelante su única prioridad seria su hijo.

- Lo olvidare Ginny – Hermione dijo resuelta – de una vez por todas, lo olvidare.

Harry solo vio como una cabellera castaña se alejo en un taxi, no pudo ver el rostro pero ese cabello le recordó tanto a Hermione; y a la llamada que él acababa de ignorar. Necesitaba sacarla de su cabeza, necesitaba olvidarla de alguna manera; ya le había hecho suficiente daño, ella merecía un amigo de verdad y no a la rata asquerosa que él era. Se alejaría de ella por su bien, aunque parte de su corazón se fuera con ella.

****FIN DEL CAPITULO****

**Hola!**

**espero que este capitulo les guste y me lo hagan saber en un review! se que Hermione ha sufrido y que probablemente odian a Harry, pero no se preocupen que las cosas siempre pasan por algo y para bien.**

**Gracias a los que han comentado, no saben que feliz me hacen sus reviews! gracias por los alerts y favoritos también! **

**saludos**

**~~Harmony FORever!~~**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen completamente a la magnífica JKRowling, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza. Espero les guste, Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 4**

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

- Y como se puede ver en este estudio, la gráfica nos dice que en efecto el uso del labetalol en pacientes con preeclampsia les mejora las condiciones de vida hasta que llega el momento del parto ya sea vía cesárea o parto natural que como bien sabemos es la única cura para esta enfermedad… Gracias a todos por su atención.

Los aplausos resurgieron de toda la sala y Hermione sonrío agradecida, le gustaba dar estas platicas porque ayudaba a compartir su conocimiento con sus colegas.

- Bueno… ¿alguien tiene una duda? – pregunto en voz alta, y señalo a un doctor ubicado al final de la sala - ¿sí?

- Doctora Granger, bueno primero felicidades por su conferencia, muy informática y actualizada, ahora mi pregunta es…

Él solo la veía desde su lugar ubicado cerca de la puerta, Hermione siempre parecía resplandecer de esa manera cuando le hablaba a alguien de sus investigaciones y pacientes, bueno y cuando hablaba de James; él se sentía orgulloso de ella, desde que la conoció la había admirado pero cada día que pasaba se enamoraba mas y mas de ella. Miro su reloj, su propia conferencia empezaba en diez minutos y tenía que ir a ajustar los últimos detalles; se puso de pie y dirigió su vista hacia su prometida quien solo le regalo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, sabría que al igual que él ella lo llegaría a ver.

Hermione contesto un par de dudas mas y después permaneció ahí mientras se desalojaba la sala, debía de darse prisa para llegar a ver la conferencia de su prometido; el tenía la habilidad para convertir todos sus temas en una cátedra sobre medicina en general. Escucho un carraspeo y volteo a ver al Dr. Dalton, el que la había invitado a dar su conferencia.

- Dr., buenas tardes – Saludo ella

- Buenas tardes Doctora – le tomo su mano entre las de él – y felicidades por su conferencia, es de las que más afluencia de asistentes ha tenido.

- Oh, gracias – sonrío – y mas por invitarme al congreso en primer lugar

- De eso no se preocupe, eso necesitamos; temas que les interesen a todos – el Doctor saco un sobre dentro de su chaqueta – no sé si ya le hayan dicho de la fiesta de clausura del congreso que se celebrara en el lobby del hotel; si no aquí está la invitación formal

- Gracias sí, mi prome… perdón el Doctor… - se sonrojo

- Ah ok, entiendo; bueno espero y contemos con la presencia de ambos, será algo aburrido con tantos doctores juntos pero ya que es el último día de conferencias sería bueno convivir un poco.

- Si, no se preocupe, ahí estaremos

El Doctor Dalton la acompaño hasta las escaleras del segundo piso que era donde su prometido se encontraba, cuando entro a la sala apenas y pudo tomar un asiento, conforme fue pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta cuanta gente iba entrando, algunos hasta permanecieron de pie; que mentiroso era el Dr. Dalton, la plática de su prometido era la de mas afluencia y no podía estar más orgullosa de eso.

Harry miro a todos lados al entrar, generalmente no le apetecían venir a este tipo de fiestas; no tenía muchos amigos dentro de la sociedad médica, pero el Dr. Dalton no se dio por vencido hasta que él acepto ir, así que ahí estaba; su vista se detuvo en unos colegas que platicaban al final y se acerco a ellos. Conversaría un momento con ellos y después se iría, quería descansar un poco antes de tomar el avión de regreso a casa; miro algunas Doctoras y enfermeras que también habían dado una plática, a pesar de que no había tenido sexo desde hace unos cuantos meses no le apetecía para nada ligar con ellas; sus colegas Doctoras quedaban fuera de su lista ya que el hecho de convivir diariamente con Doctores como Harry las volvía inmunes a sus encantos. Su última relación fue con Cho, que era analítica informática y aunque estuvo con ella varios meses nunca encontró lo necesario para avanzar ese último paso, así que cuando ella lo dejo para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo el simplemente se quito de su camino.

Saludo a los demás doctores, y fingió interés por lo que fuera que estuvieran platicando, el mayor error que había encontrado entre los suyos era el egocentrismo de creer que cada uno y su plática eran lo más interesante del mundo; todos comenzaron a reír y él los siguió, volteando su cabeza por un segundo hacia el otro lado. Sus ojos se fijaron en el vestido verde esmeralda y en cómo se le ajustaba a esa espalda y caderas de la Doctora que lo portaba, llevaba el peinado recogido; se encontraba platicando con la Doctora Patil una alergóloga muy reconocida, se quedo prendado en ese momento de esa mujer, la Doctora Patil aunque brillante era conocida también por su mal carácter y ver que la otra Doctora la hacía reír era algo digno de ver. La Doctora Patil dijo algo que ocasiono que su colega riera también y su cara de repente se inclino a un lado y en ese justo momento Harry creyó que la sangre dejaba su cuerpo; a unos cinco metros de distancia se encontraba Hermione.

No la había visto desde hace más de seis años; aun recordaba la última vez que la vio, el último abrazo que le dio y la promesa de verse mas tarde. Y por supuesto que aun recordaba la última llamada que ella le hizo y la que él fue lo suficientemente idiota para no contestar; después de eso paso una semana para que él tratara de comunicarse con ella y en ese momento ella le devolvió la jugada al no contestarle ni las llamadas ni mensajes, hasta que un día trato de llamarle nuevamente para llevarse la sorpresa de que ella había cambiado de numero; borro las cuentas de todas sus redes sociales y cuando la fue a buscar a su departamento ella simplemente había desaparecido; contacto a sus amigos pero ninguno le dio razón, solo Ginny de quien aun recordaba sus palabras _"sé donde esta, se como esta, pero tú no tienes derecho a saberlo; además ella no quiere que te diga"_ antes de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices; fue hasta con sus padres pero ellos poco le pudieron decir ya que lo único que sabían era la ciudad donde estaba, pero no tenían dirección alguna para localizarla.

La busco sin descanso hasta que tuvo que mudarse para comenzar su residencia en el hospital que le habían asignado; a partir de eso momento no hubo día que no se lamentara de sus acciones y de lo que estas habían provocado, alejo a la mejor persona que había conocido. Con el paso del tiempo se fue resignando a no verla nunca más, pero nunca pudo olvidarla; comparaba a todas las mujeres con la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y eso era tal vez lo que nunca lo había hecho establecerse con alguien en particular.

Y ahora, después de seis años; aquí la tenia, frente a él, con esa belleza y sencillez que siempre la había caracterizado, algo dentro de él surgió y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba caminando en su dirección; se coloco detrás de ella y toco su hombro desnudo para llamar su atención. Ella volteo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios pero esa sonrisa se quedo congelada inmediatamente.

Lo reconoció al instante por supuesto, nunca se pudo haber imaginado que dentro de todos los Doctores que llegaron ese día a dar una conferencia el también estaría ahí. No lo había visto en seis años, a pesar de todavía saber de él algunos años después de que comenzara su especialidad. Pero poco a poco lo fue olvidando, alejándose cada vez más de su recuerdo; aunque obviamente dentro de sus posibilidades ya que había un pequeño juguetón en casa que se lo recordaba diariamente.

Había cambiado, se veía mucho más maduro, con un rostro serio y algo cansado pero aun así increíblemente guapo, tal como había sido siempre.

- Hola… – lo saludo él, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios – Hermione

- Harry… - ella aun no salía de su asombro - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- Yo… - Harry no podía despegar la vista de sus ojos – yo… ¿perdón? ¿qué, qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hermione por fin logro reaccionar

- Vine a dar una conferencia… pero, pero ¿como estas?... ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- Estoy bien – Hermione se mostro seria de repente - ¿y tú?

- Bien… bien también gracias – Harry no podía dejar de sonreír – wow, te ves hermosa Hermy

- Uhmm… gracias – Hermione no pudo evitar el sonrojo que apareció

- Buenas noches – saludo la Doctora Patil metiéndose en la conversación – antes, los modales eran obligatorios

- Oh, ¡Doctora disculpe! – Hermione salto de repente – Dra. Patil el es él Dr. Harry Potter, Harry ella es la Dra. Patil

- Mucho gusto Dr. – la Doctora solo asintió mientras Harry le extendía la mano

- Mucho gusto Dra., un honor conocerla

- Si, si… no lo creo, los dejare solos ya que parece que su conversación es más interesante

- ¡No!, no Doctora… - Hermione trato de replicar sin lograrlo, cuando se dio cuenta la doctora ya estaba yéndose

Hermione no quería quedarse a solas con Harry, ninguno había hablado y cuando Harry por fin lo hizo Hermione hasta salto en su lugar

- Tanto tiempo… - el salto de Hermione ocasiono que derramara unas gotas de champagne de la copa que llevaba – oh, sigues tirando el alcohol cuando tomas ehh.

Hermione solo lo miro un segundo y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, como podía Harry querer bromear con ella como cuando eran amigos si tenía casi seis años que no se veían. Era cierto que había sido toda una sorpresa para ella topárselo en ese momento pero eso no significaría que tenía que volver a idolatrarlo como antes o que ella caería nuevamente ante su sonrisa. Ellos ya no eran los de antaño, ella ya no estaba enamorada de él, no lo había estado desde hace algunos años.

- Hermione… espera – Harry la alcanzo y la tomo de su brazo – lo siento – Hermione no dijo nada pero no trato de volver a avanzar y él se posiciono frente a ella – lo lamento en verdad… no sabía que decir

- No somos amigos Harry – Hermione permaneció seria – no nos tratemos como si lo fuéramos

- Tienes razón… - Harry podía sentir la incomodidad de ella – es solo que no te había visto hace tanto tiempo

- Lo se

- Te ves tan distinta… - tenía un cóctel de emociones en su interior

- Tú también – Hermione lo vio por un segundo a los ojos – Harry, lo lamento también… no debí de haberme molestado por eso es solo… que es muy extraño, ¿me entiendes?

- Si, lo sé – Harry no podía dejar de ver su cara

- Aquí estas – Hermione sintió como unas manos rodearon su cintura e inmediatamente supo quien era – pensé que te habías ido sin mi… - le susurro a su oído y ella suspiro

- Nunca… - lo volteo a ver y sonrío, recordó a Harry hasta que este carraspeo para hacerse notar – oh sí, lo lamento… uhm Draco él es Harry Potter un amigo de la carrera; Harry el es Draco Malfoy… mi prometido.

- Potter… - lo saludo seriamente con un apretón de manos

- Malfoy – Harry contesto igual de serio

- No pensaba que estuvieras comprometida – Harry se lamento al momento de decirlo, parecía novio celoso

- Lo estoy… nos casamos en seis meses – sonrío Hermione

- Antes, si por mi fuera – Draco la beso en la mejilla

- Pues felicidades – Harry hizo una mueca – a los dos

- Gracias, bueno; ahora ¿te puedo robar a mi prometida?

Harry solo asintió y los vio irse, no sabía qué era lo que sentía; emoción e ilusión de haber vuelto a ver a su mejor amiga, que aunque ella ya no lo consideraba de esa misma manera él nunca la dejo de querer como tal. Asombro y excitación de ver a Hermione tan hermosa, de sentir su suave piel y respirar su dulce olor. Dolor por saber que para ella, él ya no significaba nada; que solo había sido una sorpresa encontrarse con él y hasta eso una sorpresa molesta. Y enojo con quien sea que fuera ese "Malfoy", le había caído increíblemente mal al solo minuto de conocerlo; con su andar como dueño del lugar… y de Hermione.

Los vio platicar un rato en el otro extremo de la sala hasta que escucho como cambiaba la música y vio como él la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile; Hermione entrelazo sus dedos mientras lo seguía, su sonrisa no había abandonado su cara. Y un sentimiento nuevo se apodero de él… melancolía, Harry no había olvidado como siempre era él quien le provocaba esas sonrisas, como siempre había sido él a quien ella veía de esa manera. No pudo soportar cuando Malfoy se inclino hacia ella y la beso; a él no le quedo nada más que darse la media vuelta e ir rumbo a la sección del bar.

Draco la veía sonreír y a pesar de que se había enamorado de esa sonrisa desde la primera vez, supo que algo andaba mal; la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, la apretó ligeramente a él mientras se movían despacio sobre la pista.

- Estas muy feliz – le dijo Draco

- Lo estoy – contesto ella con otra sonrisa – estoy feliz de estar contigo

- Yo también cariño – Draco se inclino a besarla – pero algo pasa… ¿Quién era ese Potter?

- Un amigo – la sonrisa de Hermione desapareció – ya te lo dije, de la carrera… tenía años que no lo veía eso es todo.

- Pues creo que te afecto verlo – Draco sabía que aunque lo que le decía fuera la verdad, no era la verdad completa

- No lo hizo – respondió ella, se quedo unos segundos en silencio – bueno sí, tal vez lo hizo… es solo que fue mi más grande amigo y tenía mucho que no lo veía

- ¿y por qué no?

- Desapareció… desaparecimos mas bien y perdimos contacto

- Está bien – Hermione se movió incomoda y Draco supo que ese era su límite, no podía insistir más por el momento

Bailaron un par de piezas más y se fueron a sentar a su mesa; Hermione le estuvo platicando de su conversación con la Dra. Patil; mientras Draco la escuchaba sonriendo

- Eres la única a la que no le incomoda sostener una plática con ella

- Es muy inteligente, pero es también muy agradable… – le sonrío Hermione – llegándola a conocer claro

- Pues a los demás les da miedo, yo incluido – Draco se estremeció – parece que en cualquier momento gritará "¡las muestras de la cama 305!"

- Que malo eres – rió Hermione mientras golpeaba ligeramente su brazo

- Oh mira – Draco movió su cabeza en dirección al otro extremo del salón – es el Dr. Henry Charles

- Ve a saludarlo – le animo Hermione, Draco sonrío

- Está bien… regreso enseguida – le dio un beso antes de levantarse y dirigirse con su antiguo catedrático

Hermione sonrió cuando Draco saludo cortésmente a su antiguo maestro, a pesar de que él mismo tenía pupilos que lo saludaban de igual manera, nunca había perdido esa sencillez de tratar a todos con respeto. Le hacía muy feliz casarse con él y que en un futuro adoptara a James como su hijo, ya que quería que lo educara tan bien como a él lo educaron.

Recordó que esa noche no le había deseado las buenas noches a su hijo y rápidamente busco su teléfono entre su bolso de mano

- Hola Regina, buenas noches; ¿Cómo están por allá? – saludo a su niñera

- Bien señora – Hermione rodo los ojos, ya le había insistido a su niñera que no le dijera señora… la hacía sentir demasiado vieja

- ¿Me comunicas con Jamie, por favor? Le quiero dar las buenas noches

- Lo siento señora, Jamie ya se durmió; no tiene ni diez minutos… estaba esperando que lo llamara pero el pobrecito ya no aguanto ¿quiere que lo despierte?

- No, no, no lo hagas – Hermione suspiro – pobre de mi pequeñin… uhmm mañana llegamos entonces

- Si señora, que tengan buen viaje

- Gracias Regina, hasta mañana – se despidió y corto la llamada

Apenas habían pasado uno segundos de que había terminado su llamada cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella en el lugar que había dejado Draco

- Hola de nuevo – sonrió Harry

- Hola Harry

- Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo en este reencuentro – Harry extendió su mano – hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter tú antiguo y mas idiota amigo que tienes… y ¿tú eres?

- Hermione Granger – Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír – y no eres él mas idiota

- Bueno eso es un alivio – Harry rio – me alegra verte en verdad, ha pasado tanto tiempo

- Si, lo ha pasado – Harry sintió una punzada, él se alegraba de verla, ella no

- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Dónde trabajas?

- En el Hospital General de Grimmauld Place y en el Hospital de alta especialidad de la mujer embarazada también, ¿y tú?

- En el Hospital Sn. Mercy y en el General de Godric´s Hallow – el sonrío

- Oh felicidades – Hermione sonrió – son muy buenos hospitales

- Sí, estoy muy bien ahí la verdad; los tuyos también están muy bien ¿y tus papás?

- Mi mamá vive también en Grimmauld Place, mi papá murió hace un par de años

- Oh, lo lamento Hermione

- No te preocupes – Hermione sonrió - ¿y tú papá, cómo esta?

- Él está bien, ahorita no sé por qué parte de Londres anda; solo se dedica a viajar – Harry rodo los ojos – ya lo conoces

- Pues me alegro por él, ya trabajo muchos años

- Es lo mismo que él dice

Ambos sonrieron y permanecieron callados hasta que Harry solo se la quedo mirando

- Me alegra que estés bien… siempre quise saber de ti

- Harry… - Hermione no quería empañar su reencuentro con esos recuerdos

- Lo lamento Hermione… en verdad lamento haberme alejado de ti y comportarme como un idiota después de…

Harry no pudo acabar de hablar porque en ese momento el celular de Hermione comenzó a sonar y ella al ver la pantalla contesto rápidamente

- Regina… ¿está todo bien? ¿está bien James? – la cara de Hermione se relajo conforme escucho la respuesta al otro lado – oh, está bien… pásamelo

- Hola mi amor – Harry vio como Hermione sonreía – le dije que no te despertara corazón… si, lo lamento… ¿Qué hiciste hoy?, ¿no estás cansado?

Harry solo la escuchaba, era obvio que Hermione tenía un hijo y le había puesto el nombre que siempre le había gustado

- Bueno, entonces duérmete ya mi amor ¿ok?... sí, nosotros mañana llegamos… ¿tú papá? Uhm está hablando con unos doctores, pero yo le digo que le mandaste su beso de buenas noches ¿está bien?... que sueñes con los angelitos mi vida… no olvides que te amamos.

Hermione sonrió y colgó la llamada, de repente cuando guardaba su teléfono su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar quien se encontraba a su lado, volteo a ver a Harry asustada; él permanecía serio pero al verla se alarmo.

- Hermione ¿estás bien? – Harry no entendía el brusco cambio de humor

- Yo… yo sí, sí estoy bien – la sonrisa de Hermione se recompuso – lo siento… por la llamada, pero tenía que contestar

- No te disculpes – le contesto Harry - ¿tienes hijos?

- Sí, bueno uno nada más… James

- Oh me alegro mucho por ti, siempre tuviste esa ilusión – Harry sonrió sinceramente – ¿qué edad tiene?

- Cumplió los cinco años en Mayo de este año

- Oh, qué bien… me alegro – Harry se quedo pensativo – ¿ya va a la primaria?

- Sí, es muy inteligente – Hermione sonrió orgullosa – se adelanto un grado

- Que… uhm… - Harry abrió los ojos lentamente - ¿Qué edad…

- Harry… - Hermione miro a su alrededor y vio a Draco hablando con otros doctores

- ¿Quién… quién es el pa… - cuando Harry se puso pálido totalmente Hermione quería darse de topes en la cabeza… Harry había sacado cuentas - ¿Draco es su padre?

- No – se rindió Hermione – a Draco lo conozco de hace cuatro años

- Hermione… Hermione – Harry la miro y ella solo deseaba con fuerza que Draco se diera prisa - ¿Quién es su padre?

- Harry… - no quería mentirle, pero no quería que él se enterara del lazo que compartían

- ¡Hermione!, ¡Dime quien es el padre de James!

- Harry… yo lo siento… en verdad, lo lamento… no quería

Hermione no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto de pie y empezado a derramar gruesas lagrimas, volteo a ver a Draco quien al mirarla se alarmo y camino hacia ella rápidamente; Harry aun seguía sentado con la mirada fija en ella y en las noticias que le acababa de dar. No podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego Malfoy y tomo a Hermione de sus hombros para darle la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos cariño – le dijo tiernamente Draco cuando Hermione se abrazo a su traje, ella solo asintió y se dejo llevar

Harry se dio cuenta de pronto que Hermione ya estaba huyendo… él nunca se había enterado de la existencia de James, y ahora que lo hacía Hermione quería huir otra vez. Bueno, esta vez no lo permitiría.

Se levanto y corrió tras ella.

****FIN DEL CAPITULO****

**Hola!**

**Bueno, que les pareció? Por fin apareció Draco, se que algunas chicas son Dramione y aunque la verdad esa pareja no me desagrada tanto como H/G o H/R, soy 100% Harmony pero les prometooo que habrá mucho Dramione (acción en el siguiente capi) pero con final Harmony. Lo lamento para quien esperaba lo contrario. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, soy inmensamente feliz de que este fic les guste y agradezco todos sus review´s, MP y todos sus favoritos. Muchas muchas gracias!**

**~~Harmony FORever~~**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen completamente a la magnífica JKRowling, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza. Espero les guste, Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 5**

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – Harry comenzó a buscarla como loco cuando por fin llego al estacionamiento, venía justo detrás de ellos pero los perdió de vista en los elevadores

- ¡Hermione! – grito a todo pulmón, los pocos Doctores que estaban ahí se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, iba a gritar otra vez hasta que vio un destello de su vestido verde reflejado en un automóvil

- Hermione, ¡espera! – corrió hacia ella

- Potter creo que será mejor que te vayas – le insto Draco con firmeza

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Harry ignoro a Malfoy - ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué me acabo de enterar que tengo un hijo?!

- Tú no tienes ningún hijo Harry… – Hermione le dijo con amargura, ante la mirada atónita de Draco y el enojo en ascenso de Harry – hijo es aquel al que se cuida, al que se le enseña, ¡al que se quiere! ¡Y tú no has sido nada de eso para James en todo este tiempo!

- ¡porque no lo sabía! – le contesto furioso - ¡porque nunca tuviste la decencia de decirme!

- ¿yo? – Hermione río secamente - ¿te vas a ponerme a reclamar? – Hermione se acerco cada vez más a él mientras le picaba con su dedo su pecho - te busque, te llame… ¡hasta cometí la imprudencia de ir a buscarte a tu casa! ¡tú nunca contestaste! Y te recuerdo a la perfección ese día colgando mi llamada tan solo por la rubia del momento

- Yo… yo no sabía… - Harry no sabía que contestar y apenas balbuceo – pensé… pensé que querías hablar de esa noche…

- ¡Pues tenias razón! ¡quería hablar de las consecuencias de esa noche! – a Hermione solo le corrían gruesas lagrimas en su rostro

- No tenía idea…

- Claro que no tenías idea… Harry el "más grande seductor" del planeta ¡pensaba que yo solo quería alimentar mi enamoramiento de secundaria, verdad!

- Hermione – Draco la sostuvo de su brazo – vámonos por favor

- Hermione… yo… - Harry no podía sostenerse por sus propios pies y busco apoyo en el auto que estaba a su lado – lo lamento… en verdad lo lamento tanto… si me hubiera imaginado…

- Te lo pudiste haber imaginado Harry… es solo que no quisiste afrontar nunca lo que paso; se te hizo más fácil pensar que "todo mi amor por ti" solo empeoraría las cosas. Ahora solo déjame en paz

- Lo quiero conocer – Harry dijo decidido

- No – Negó Hermione inmediatamente – no tienes ningún derecho…

- Claro que lo tengo… soy su padre – Harry se irguió lentamente hasta mirarla fijamente

- Ya te dije que padre es quien lo cuida y lo quiere, y el único que ha sido eso para James es Draco

- Si no he estado antes para mi hijo es solo porque no lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé y lo quiero conocer

- No lo permitiré – la voz de Hermione temblaba

- Pues lo conoceré, de una forma u otra – Harry no iba a ceder

- ¡Pues haz lo que quieras! – Hermione se desprendió del brazo de Draco y se metió al auto azotando la puerta, cuando Harry se acerco a ella Draco se metió en su camino

- Hazte a un lado Malfoy – Harry hablo bajo y amenazadoramente – esto no te interesa

- Claro que me interesa Potter, estás hablando de James un niño que quiero como mi hijo y molestas a la mujer que amo

- Pero no es tu hijo

- Lo sé, pero no puedes llegar y meterte a su vida de repente; él ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia

- ¡porque no se lo han dicho! – Harry grito - ¡porque ella prefirió callar todos estos años la verdad que encararme y decírmelo!

- Te aconsejo que te vayas – Draco hablaba calmadamente pero firme – los guardias comenzaran a llegar, estamos dando un espectáculo

- Lo voy a conocer – Harry dio un paso hacia atrás – de una u otra manera haré lo posible para conocerlo; no me importa si tengo que ir a los juzgados

- Mira Potter, no me agradas en lo más mínimo, pero tienes razón; tienes derecho a conocerlo… solo déjame hablar con Hermione… hacerla entender.

- Está bien – Harry lucia más calmado

- Dame tu tarjeta y te llamamos…

- Crees que soy estúpido chico rubio – Harry negó – dame el numero de Hermione…

- No te lo daré… - Draco rió secamente – pero ten el mío, comunícate pasado mañana y te tendré tu respuesta.

- Pasado mañana y nada mas… - Harry se dio la vuelta y se alejo rápidamente de ahí

Draco solo lo vio alejarse mientras un suspiro salió de sus labios; había notado el parecido de inmediato, solo que no había querido decirle nada a Hermione hasta que estuvieran completamente solos; pero ahora, todo se había salido de control y parecía que los problemas apenas iniciaban.

Permanecieron en total silencio mientras avanzaban por la avenida principal; Draco conocía a la perfección a Hermione como para saber que era mejor que se calmara un poco antes de tratar de hablar con ella, aunque en el siguiente semáforo volteo a verla y lo que vio lo hizo orillarse de inmediato; Hermione tenía surcado su rostro por gruesas lagrimas. Esto no podía seguir así, se bajo del auto y camino a la puerta del copiloto.

- Da un paseo conmigo – extendió su mano hacia ella – por favor

- Draco… - Hermione hipo un momento pero acabo tomando su mano

Se alejaron caminando por las calles ligeramente transitadas, sus manos unidas y sujetadas con firmeza por el otro.

- Cuéntame… - le pidió Draco y Hermione suspiro

- Harry era mi mejor amigo… lo fue desde que iniciamos la carrera, pero yo estaba enamorada de él, siempre lo trate de negar pero todas mis acciones lo contradecían; nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros hasta… hasta que supimos que ambos habíamos entrado a la especialidad; nos emborrachamos y paso, después de eso hicimos un acuerdo de olvidarlo pero ninguno lo cumplió. Casi dos meses después me entere que estaba embarazada; lo busque enserio lo busque, sabía que James merecía tener un padre y quería dejarle a Harry la opción de decidir si lo seria o no; pero el simplemente se alejo, no contestaba mis llamadas o mensajes… no me di por vencida, fui a su casa a buscarlo y lo vi rechazar una llamada mía por seguir besando a una rubia tonta…

- Y lo dejaste de intentar… - asumió Draco

- Sí, no iba a soportar que mi hijo también sufriera el rechazo de Harry

- ¿estás segura que fue esa la razón? –Draco la miro a los ojos un segundo

- Claro que sí ¿Por qué no lo sería?

- Uhm tal vez porque estabas enamorada de él y lo que más te dolió fue verlo en brazos de alguien más…

- No… – Hermione respondió firmemente – no lo sé… oh Draco… todo esto se salió de control

- Tranquila cariño – Draco la abrazo fuertemente – lo solucionaremos

- Es que tal vez tienes razón; si no hubiera actuado de esa manera tan infantil nada de esto estaría pasando

- No te lamentes del pasado amor… si no hubiéramos hecho todas las cosas que hicimos no estaríamos en el lugar que estamos. Y en lo que a mí respecta tal vez no te tendría en mis brazos si hubiera sido distinto

- Te amo… te amo demasiado – Hermione se detuvo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo

- Debes de meditar que es lo que vas a hacer – Draco la miro a los ojos – tal vez Potter se haya portado como un completo imbécil, pero tiene razón… merece conocer a su hijo

- ¿Pero te imaginas lo que esto va a significar para James?, ¿enterarse que de pronto tiene un padre que no eres tú? Y Harry se va a alejar nuevamente, solo lo quiere conocer… en ningún momento dijo que quería asumir su rol de padre

- Pues tal vez no le tengas que contar toda la verdad a James… al menos por ahora

- No lo sé Draco… no lo sé

- No estás sola amor, no estarás sola nunca más.

Draco la volvió a besar profundamente; amaba tanto a Hermione y le dolía tanto verla sufrir así, pero esta vez por más que tratara de evitar ese sufrimiento no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla y estar ahí para ella y para James. Pensar en su hijo lo hacía sufrir a él también, sabía que en algún momento James debía de enterarse que él no era su verdadero padre, pero no se había imaginado que ese día llegara tan pronto; la incertidumbre de no saber cómo reaccionaría es lo que más inquieto lo tenía.

Continuaron caminando otros minutos más y cuando Hermione se sintió un poco más tranquila le pidió a Draco regresar al auto para marcharse al hotel. Aunque el recorrido final fue en silencio también, el ambiente se sentía más relajado; Hermione no soltó la mano de Draco en ningún momento hasta que cruzaron la puerta de su habitación, sentir los dedos delgados de él sosteniendo los de ella le daba todo el apoyo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Cuando Hermione salió del sanitario con sus brazos sosteniendo su vestido sobre su pecho busco a Draco con la mirada y lo encontró recargado sobre el ventanal de la habitación con la mirada perdida en la ciudad; hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que este acontecimiento significaba para él, sabia cuanto quería a James, cuanto deseaba adoptarlo. El aparecer nuevamente de Harry no solo cambiaría la vida de James si no la de todos ellos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Hermione se acerco lentamente hacia él y rodeo su pecho con sus brazos

- Estoy bien cariño… solo pensando en que no podre adoptar a James

- Tu eres su padre – Hermione beso su espalda – no importa que Harry haya aparecido, James al único padre que conoce es a ti.

- Pero yo no lo soy Hermy, no importa cuánto lo quiera y cuánto me quiera, su verdadero padre es Potter

- Déjale a James tomar esa decisión… se que tarde o temprano se tendrá que enterar de la verdad pero eso no significa que ustedes dejen de quererse igual por eso. Yo no te dejare de querer

- ¿sabes? – Draco volteo a verla sonriendo – cuando vi a Potter por primera vez y vi el parecido que tiene a James, mi primer pensamiento fue _"no dejare que me la quite"_

- Draco… - Hermione negó sonriendo – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte amor

- Lo amaste una vez Hermione, es el padre de James… claro que tengo que preocuparme – la abrazo fuertemente

- Tienes razón… lo amé, tiempo pasado; ahora no siento nada de lo que llegué a sentir por él y aunque sea el padre de James no tiene porque ser algo mas para mí también.

- ¿Estás segura? – Draco le pregunto nervioso

- Aun me voy a casar contigo, lo que más deseo es formar una familia a tu lado.

- Te amo cariño, te amo tanto

Draco la beso nuevamente y se maravillo de los labios de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer que esperaba no separarse jamás; dejo que el vestido cayera suavemente entre ellos y acaricio tiernamente la espalda de Hermione, mientras ella soltaba un suspiro. Hermione comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras Draco se deslizaba por su cuello, cuando ella logro su cometido y quito por fin la camisa de sus hombros, él la tomo en brazos y la condujo los pocos pasos que faltaban hacia la cama; la recostó y beso cada parte de su cuerpo mientras gemidos cada vez mas hambrientos salían de la boca de ella, cuando sus manos llegaron al elástico de sus bragas las tomo entre sus pulgares y las deslizo lentamente hacia abajo besando cada paso que daban sus manos. En el momento que la dejo totalmente desnuda se dio un tiempo para admirarla, era hermosa y tal parecía que nunca se cansaría de verla, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y cuando vio su mirada llena de deseo no dudo en quitarse toda lo que se interponía entre ellos. Se deslizo nuevamente sobre ella hasta estar a su altura y amoldarse hasta dar el primer empuje dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que con su boca callaba los gemidos de ambos. Hermione levantaba su cadera cada vez mas tratando de que el llegara más profundo aun, así que cuando a Draco se le hizo imposible resistir esa tortura de placer se puso sobre sus rodillas llevándose los muslos de ella a cada lado de su cintura mientras sus dedos se incrustaban firmemente en las caderas de Hermione; inmediatamente comenzó esa sensación conocida y tan placentera a la vez, el interior de Hermione comenzó a apretarse cada vez mas mientras sus manos trataban de aferrarse a lo que podía de las almohadas.

- Mírame – le urgió Draco con las voz ronca por el esfuerzo, los ojos de ella inmediatamente se enfocaron en los suyos – Mírame Hermione

- Te amo Draco – le dijo antes de soltar un gemido profundo mientras su interior se derretía sobre él

Y un par de segundos más tarde fue el turno de Draco de llegar al climax derramándose dentro de ella para luego caer sobre su cuerpo susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, inmediatamente se coloco a un lado de ella para acomodarla sobre su pecho mientras hacia formas con sus dedos sobre sus brazos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Una pesadilla despertó a Hermione quien abrió sus ojos de pronto; Draco dormía profundamente y cuando se disponía a cerrar nuevamente sus ojos a sus pensamientos llego Harry y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Jamás imagino que esto pudiera pasar, bueno eso era mentira; claro que lo había imaginado pero la verdad era que esperaba sinceramente nunca pasara. Pero acababa de pasar, Harry sabia de la existencia de James y no solo eso sino que además lo quería conocer; nunca iba a estar de acuerdo con eso pero si aun conocía a Harry sabia que él jamás se iba a dar por vencido, eso era algo que ella siempre había admirado en él y ahora esa cualidad en él le salía cara a ella. Se había portado infantil cuando supo lo de su embarazo, nunca debió de haber desaparecido sin decirle a Harry la verdad; Draco tenía razón, por mucho que lo negara la verdadera razón de su alejamiento fue el verlo besando a esa chica. Hermione había estado enamorada de él desde siempre y muy dentro de ella esperaba que cuando Harry supiera lo de su embarazo se olvidara de todas las demás chicas y le diera su corazón a quien más lo quería, ósea a ella.

Se había repetido todo este tiempo que ella lo que temía era el rechazo de Harry hacia James pero conocía a Harry, el nunca hubiera rechazado a su hijo siendo esto una de las cosas que más deseaba; lo que siempre temió fue el rechazo de Harry hacia ella y ese fue el motivo por el que se alejo, la distancia le ayudo por supuesto hasta que logro enterrar todos esos sentimientos por él y pudo entregarle por fin ese amor a Draco alguien que le correspondía en igual o más medida que ella. Era una egoísta, siempre había sido una egoísta; y en este momento quién pagaría por todos sus errores sería su hijo James, la sola idea le daba nauseas. Su hijo no merecía pagar por sus errores.

A partir de ese momento nada sería fácil pero trataría de hacerlo lo más sencillo para James, si Harry quería conocer a su hijo lo conocería, no iba a dejar que James se expusiera a juzgados y abogados. Era momento de actuar como la mujer adulta que se supone que era.

*****FIN DEL CAPITULO*****

**hola nuevamente!**

**espero y el capitulo les haya gustado y que la reacción de ambos fuera la que esperaban. Se que este es un fic Harmony pero la verdad no quise hacer a Draco malo porque espero sinceramente que quienes hayamos sufrido una decepción amorosa parecida tengamos en un futuro la suerte de toparnos con alguien que nos quiera tanto como Draco quiere a Hermione, aunque en este momento pensemos que no hay nadie mas que Harry para nosotras.**

**Si algunos no están de acuerdo con toda la temática en general espero me disculpen, pero una vez mas les repito que esta historia esta inspirada en mis hechos tristemente verdaderos... y también por favor si me equivoco en tiempo o modo de persona por favor me lo hagan saber, en verdad se los agradeceré.**

**muchas gracias por los review, los favoritos y alertas. gracias!**

**~~Harmony FORever~~**

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
